


Nelipot

by homoamphibians



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bisexual Bella Swan, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, I just want Bella to have a vampire girlfriend, Jasper Hale Is A Good Mentor, Protective Rosalie Hale, Vampire Turning, and respects boundaries, okay, protective jasper hale, who isn't a century older than her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: There are many reasons for going to Alaska. Perhaps you want to see the wildlife, or are trying to hit every state in the U.S.A. But going to Alaska to die is not one of the most common reasons.Charmaine is pretty sure that she didn't go to Alaska to fall off a cliff and get turned into a vampire, but she's not completely sure.It's hard to be completely sure of anything when you have no memories. She has no idea of her past, only her personality remains.The journey to figure out herself seems like it'll take a long time, especially with the challenging move to Washington, but that doesn't matter so much.After all, you have all the time in the world when you're immortal.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

_Pain. That's all I felt. Two types of pain overlapping the other._

_The first type of pain was the physical. The more apparent of the two._

_I couldn't move my neck or my legs. My arms were okay, the skin on them was tattered and bruised, but I couldn't raise them up without feeling a pain in my chest. Something behind me had splintered into two pieces, the one staying still and the other poking through my skin in the front._

_A sudden realization struck me, that was my spine. Nausea hit very quickly as I resisted the urge to throw up everywhere._

_It was disgusting. The pain was overwhelming and the idea I was broken so much made me feel sick._

_The second kind of pain was mental. It was knowing I had failed, knowing that I was going to endure so much pain. There was no way I would be walking this off._

_I would either stay here until I died, which would be soon but not soon enough in the type of weather they had in Alaska, or someone would find me._

_I don't know what I wanted anymore._

_All I initially wanted was to end the pain but my stupid body just had to survive._

_I couldn't even do this right. So now I was stuck here. Waiting to die. Waiting for something to kill me._

_Instead of the quick death I hoped for, I was stuck with this option. There was really nothing else I could do. I was helpless._

_I was prey, waiting for her hunter to finish the job._

_A noise alerted me that there was something nearby. The predator had arrived._

_As a good looking golden haired man stepped out of the brush, I realized I was probably being overdramatic._

_He knelt by me, simply staring at me for a moment. He then stood up and shook his head, running away._

_I tried to sit up, to see what was happening. Which was a mistake as something else pierced through my skin, pumping out fresh blood._

_He was on top of me in a moment, before I could process him disappearing and reappearing._

_I looked him in his black eyes. He seemed sorrowful._

_I didn't pay that much attention though as he bit directly into the vein on my upper arm._

_I screamed, trying to move but being unable to. Even if my body wasn't broken, he was pushing me down._

_This demon angel was going to kill me. Perhaps this would be an easy way to die, I just wished it didn't hurt so much._

_I barely registered him being removed from me, I felt like shit. I could barely focus, barely think. My body was on fire. He had lit a match and placed it in my bloodstream I was sure._

_There was something I did catch though, something I would never forget._

_Him whispering "I'm so sorry" with a strong Southern accent._

-

"What do we do now?" A voice whispered shakily.

"We do what we've always done. We'll take her in, teach her our ways, and then let her decide what her path will be after that." A different voice replied, more confident. Reassuring almost.

I don't know why the Southern gentleman needed reassuring, after all I was the one uncertain of this whole situation. I felt like I was going to die, I prayed for death, craved it even. A release from this pain? I would give my life for it, 100% guaranteed. But apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

They were going to take me in, without even asking if I wanted to be taken in. What if I wanted to go back to my family? I couldn't really think of my family at the moment, but I was sure I had one. Everyone had a family. Even the weird angel demon had a family. I must've had one too.

"What happens when we move? How am I supposed to live among them if I can't even prevent myself from biting the first one I see?" He muttered, though I could hear it extremely clearly.

"You're not going to hurt anyone." A female voice spoke this time.

"What did you see?" Southern asked, walking over to the female. At least, I assumed he walked over to the female. My eyes were firmly shut.

"I don't have to have a vision to believe in you. You won't hurt anyone, I won't let you."

"I hurt her," using context clues I assumed he was talking about me.

He had hurt me at one point, but now I didn't feel any pain. It was an unusual realization. My remembered life had all been in pain, but now everything was numb. It was over.

"No, love. You saved her. She would have died. You gave her a chance at a better life." The female argued.

"Alice is right. With her injuries, she's very lucky that you found her." The reassuring male entered the conversation again.

"Or damned. Whichever theology you prefer," A new person entered the room, his saltiness the level of the sea. "She's conscious and providing a rather amusing commentary by the way."

Well fuck. I guess that meant I would have to actually face reality now. Also, how was he in my head? That was really creepy of him. Was he constantly in my head or just occasionally? Could he see memories or was it just a mind reading thing?

"Mind reading thing." He responded.

Great. That was pretty cool. Loved that.

I opened my eyes and was immediately overwhelmed. There was too much for my eyes to see all at once. It was pretty insane. I could practically see the dust drifting in the air. Not to mention the stares of the ten people who happened to be lurking in the room.

I sat up, making eye contact with one of them. Trying to act as if they weren't all putting me on edge.

"Feisty little one, ain't she?" The one I was staring down chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him, my tenseness fueling some sort of weird aggression I was feeling.

"She's uncomfortable. There's too many people in here." Mind reader boy, who turned out to be the bronze haired one, said.

I could speak for myself, it was ridiculous that he felt the need to translate all of my fucking thoughts over to the crowd in the room.

He shrugged at me before turning to the eldest blond in the room.

"Jasper, Edward, and I will stay." The blond, who turned out to be the reassuring voice, ordered in a peaceful way.

Most of them nodded and filed out. And then there were four.

"How is she?" The obvious leader asked.

"Tense, a little agitated. She could potentially strike at any moment." Southern replied, analysing me but ignoring me at the same time. It was weird, he was completely correct but how did he know my emotions?

"Peaceful, scared, and confused. She hates when we use our gifts, it worries her." Mind Reader also answered.

"Get out of my head," I meant to say calmly but instead growled for some reason.

An aura of calmness washed over me, but it wasn't coming from me. I hated it. My anger grew until the calmness completely took over and I was helpless.

"Jasper, ease up a little. Edward don't agitate her." The reassuring one walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm Carlisle, what's your name?"

I shook my head, refusing to answer the question. Truthfully, I didn't think I could. I didn't know anything about myself.

"She doesn't know," Edward quickly spoke for me.

I jumped up and lunged at him, no idea why I was doing so. "Stop it."

"It's easier," he held me for a moment before spinning me off in some sort of complicated move.

I struggled to get at him again but the arms now holding me were holding too tightly. I felt as if my arms would snap at any moment. But it still didn't hurt that much. The pressure was just obvious, no real pain in it.

"Don't struggle. I will break you." The voice of the angel demon from before said monotonously. He had said this line before. Several times before.

How many innocent girls had he feasted on then trained for his own purpose? Is this what taking me in would be like?

"Kill me. I should be dead anyway, see if I care," I muttered back.

They all looked at Edward expectantly.

"I can't tell,"he responded quietly to them.

"What?" I asked, annoyed at this conversation happening right in front of me.

"Your body feels different than it used to, doesn't it?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked at him in shock. Why did my body matter? What could have possibly changed that would be relevant to all of them?

"Your eyes see things much clearer you can hear much clearer as well. You can move which wouldn't even be possible with the injuries you sustained two days ago. Your throat hurts like you've been screaming even though you've barely raised your voice in the last 24 hours. You don't need to breathe. You don't have a pulse," Jasper said in that same monotone voice, releasing me.

I quickly checked for a pulse and found out he was right. "What the fuck did you do to me? I should be dead."

"Have you ever heard of vampires?" Carlisle asked.

Oh fuck no.


	2. Chapter 2

The arms were back around me in a moment. Probably because my emotions were out of control. 

I felt that fake calmness start to infiltrate my system and clawed at the arms holding me. Rage was all I felt, the calmness not being a high enough dosage to corrupt me yet. 

"Jasper's gift isn't working that well on her. It's only tiring out Jasper. Her emotions are so strong, they're hurting him." Edward remarked. 

I could feel the calmness stop and instead the arms tightened around me. 

"They're a mild inconvenience, I'm okay Carlisle." Jasper informed Carlisle in quiet voice. 

I could feel my anger give away but it at least felt natural. 

I couldn't believe this. 

A vampire?

Really?

Living forever?

I didn't really know what past me was up to or who she even was but living forever wouldn't have appealed to her. It didn't appeal to me. 

I didn't want to live forever. 

I just wanted to stop living. 

That was as much as I knew but there was no chance in hell I would be able to stop living if I was a vampire. 

Edward glanced over at me, "You should talk to Esme, our mother. She has had similar life experiences." 

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, not saying anything. 

"She doesn't have any memories no. It's more of a feeling that she has that is self explanatory as to what led her to that cliff," Edward responded to Carlisle's thoughts. 

It was weird, the whole responding to thoughts things. 

Why couldn't they just talk out loud like the rest of us instead of just thinking at each other? 

Also, why was Edward the only one who could read thoughts? Was that a vampire trait and he was just more advanced than the others or did he luck out in the genetic lottery?

Edward smirked, "It's faster. Some vampires have gifts. Each gift is different. I have telepathy, or mind reading as you would call it. Jasper can influence emotions, though you're too stubborn to let it effect you apparently." 

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get irritated at that remark, you need to calm down more so Jasper can relax," he remarked. 

Carlisle intervened at this point, "Don't provoke her Edward. I'm sure this is a lot to take in." 

It was. 

And I couldn't really take it in with the mind reader being a dick and me being held in this way. No offense to Jasper, he was a good enough looking dude but I didn't want to be held. I wanted to figure out what this meant and what I could do and all that jazz. 

"Can I be let go? I won't attack any of you," I huffed, still irritated at this whole situation. 

I was being treated as if I was the person who had attacked someone else and then held them captive. I had lunged at Edward earlier but that was instinctive. I hadn't meant to. And yeah I was pissed at the whole living forever thing but I wasn't really that pissed at them. 

Not to the point of attacking them. 

I wasn't sure about my past, at all, but I highly doubted I was the type to just randomly attack people. 

Edward stared at me, something he was scarily good at, "She won't attack us purposefully." 

Carlisle nodded and the arms around me were released. 

I took a step forward, now properly in between the three of them. I glanced from Edward to Carlisle and then finally to Jasper. 

I hadn't really been able to look at his face, being restrained like I was, but something drew me to look into his eyes. 

I felt pinpricks like someone was stabbing at my skin with tiny hot knives. 

I stiffened. 

He relaxed. 

I could see Edward slowly placing a hand on me and braced for it. 

It happened way slower than I expected, so I let it happen. 

The touch was rather nice, a comforting thing almost. 

"You're in pain," he remarked. 

Obviously. 

I nodded, even though he didn't need me to. 

"Carlisle, may I speak with you for a moment?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded and in a blink of an eye they were outside of the room. 

Jasper and I stood staring at each other. 

His eyes were no longer as black as I had remembered them.

They were red. 

Interesting. 

Did the eye colors mean anything or was he just one of those cosplayers with cool contacts?

I would have to ask.

No answer, since I didn't ask.

I almost missed the mind reader responding to whatever thoughts I had. I didn't miss him that much though. He was a bit of an asshole. 

"Do you...remember anything?" The southern angel asked. 

I shrugged, "Nothing before you found me." 

"I am sorry. For turning you. For you not being able to remember. I'm certain you had a fulfilling life and now I've made sure you can never go back to it and you have my deepest apologies for that," he said, no longer meeting my eyes. 

He thought I was pissed because I couldn't go back to my life?

I was just pissed I was alive and could never die. 

I shook my head, "Don't apologize. I was going to die, it's not like I would be going back to it anyway. Plus I don't even remember what it was, so it probably wasn't that important." 

"Let me apologize. It's the one thing I can do to make up for this," he remarks, glancing up at me. 

I nodded, "Okay. I accept your apology."

"Thank you kindly," a hint of a smile appears, "was that so hard?"

I rolled my eyes, "Are your whole family dicks or was I just lucky enough to meet the two that are?"

"I don't...I don't understand what you mean by that ma'am," he raises an eyebrow.

Vampires. 

Apparently not in the know. 

I grinned, "How old are you?"

"19 last time I checked," he remarked, seemingly friendly at this point. 

I wasn't exactly sure how this interaction was going, vampires were unnecessarily complicated, but he seemed rather alright. 

That was a rather suspicious answer though.

"When's the last time you checked?"

He grinned at me, pearly sharp teeth flashing, "1863, I believe."

"Holy fuck. You're old."

He shook his head, "Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders, miss?"

"I wouldn't know," I quipped. 

And with that his smile grew and I knew that he really was an alright kinda guy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning to do a couple of chapters where our mc gets used to being a vampire up in Alaska before doing a time jump to Forks. Would y'all like to see more chapters of her adjusting or just skip to the main plot?

**Author's Note:**

> yes I am writing a twilight fic in the year of 2020
> 
> yes it involves Bella getting together with a hot vampire girl that respects women and boundaries
> 
> yes I'm gay
> 
> no I don't want to talk about it


End file.
